


[KK/KT] 吉原燎乱（8全）

by Dachuan



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachuan/pseuds/Dachuan
Summary: 把第八章补完了重新发布一下





	[KK/KT] 吉原燎乱（8全）

（八）

 

玉露屋乱成一团。

嫖客们跑了大半，只有个别胆大的还留在屋子里，同老板计较今日白费的嫖资。

乐师和助兴艺人们哆哆嗦嗦地收拾自己的乐器和道具。有些手脚不干净的，趁机摸个金杯，偷个小盏。但是妓楼的保镖就在一旁盯着，被他们发现了少不得一顿殴打，又是一阵鬼哭狼嚎。

妓楼里的姑娘们也不好过。她们都吓坏了。

伊藤名五郎方才拽着若紫出门，屋内就晕倒了三四个姑娘。还有一两个癔症发作的，披头散发嚎叫起来，模样十分可憎。鸨母带着几个嬷嬷，又要收拾屋子，又要照顾姑娘，真是手忙脚乱。

争吵声、哭喊声、叫嚷声缠在一块儿，叫人听了只觉得头昏脑涨。

 

刚被管鞋牌的良助从人群中拖出来，雕像一般凝固在阴影里。

良助看他可怜，推推他道：“刚少爷，快走罢。这儿没什么可留的了。”

“可是……我的姐姐……”

“嗐，你先走吧，”良助叹了口气，“他们这是还没醒过神呢。等他们醒过神，多半要找你麻烦，还有什么人会去救你姐姐呢？”

刚被他一说，悚然一惊。

“是的，是的，您说得没错。”

他强忍着醉后的晕眩，扶着墙壁晃晃悠悠地站起来。

“我得、我得去找信平，不，是村内大人。我得、我得让他去救我姐姐！”

“对啦，对啦！”良助扶了他一把，“刚少爷，你姐姐这会儿只能指望你啦！”

 

刚失魂落魄地走出玉露屋。

仲之町大道上依旧灯火辉煌、人来人往。没有人关心玉露屋发生了什么事，也没有人在意，就在刚才，吉原被绑走了一个花魁。

说什么花魁呀，归根结底，也只是男人的玩物罢了。

谁会为了一介玩物得罪一个有权有势的男人呢？

多么虚伪的世界啊！

刚神情恍惚，接连撞着好几个迎面而来的人。他没心思道歉，被撞的人也就骂上两句，便急急忙忙挤到仲之町大道边上去。人们簇拥在一块儿，伸长了脖子眼巴巴地张望着。

原来是大黑屋新任花魁在进行花魁道中。

保镖、秃、新造振袖排着队列神气地巡街。后头跟着的便是衣着灿烂、妆容华美，穿着三齿高木屐，缓慢扭着“外八文字步”的花魁。

“来了，来了！”

人们议论纷纷，对花魁评头论足，比过节还热闹。

“看到了吗？这可真是漂亮啊！”

“嘿，养出这么一个美人儿，大黑屋又要发达了吧。”

“那可不，这可是吉原里数一数二的大妓楼。你我这样的，只有看看的份儿！”

这就是吉原。

永远繁华、永远美丽，也永远健忘。

已经没有人记得一年前大黑屋那骄傲的花魁枫月，同样的，三五天后也将不再有人记得若紫。

明明是盛夏，刚却觉得浑身发凉。他逆着人流跌跌撞撞地往吉原门外走去，身形狼狈，犹如丧家之犬。

玉露屋别院已不再属于他。

去吉太郎之类的孩子那儿借宿也是白白给别人家添麻烦。

江户城这么大，他却成了无家可归之人。

最后，他步履蹒跚地往浪速屋的大宅院走去。

“光一，”刚想，“幸好我还有光一。”

 

光一回来得有些晚。

他穿着身靛青色夏布浴衣，肩上抗着只竹剑，剑尖上挑着一只包袱。看他这模样就知道，准是刚从松山道场回来。

“刚！你怎么坐在这里？”光一神色惊喜，一把拉起坐在大院门前的刚，“怎么不进去呀！蹲在这儿多累！”

刚愣愣地看着他，仿佛溺水之人终于见到救命的浮木，脱力一般扑到光一怀里。

“怎么了，刚？发生了什么事吗？”光一吓了一跳，连忙扔了手中竹剑，抱住刚。他不敢乱动，因为刚脚步虚浮，站立不稳，重心全倚靠在他身上。

刚没有回答，但是光一感觉肩头的浴衣润湿了一片。

“怎么又喝醉了？是被阿珠师父骂了吗？还是和若紫姐姐闹不愉快了？”光一小心翼翼地问话，“咱们先进院子里去好不好呀？”

刚的脑袋倚在光一颈窝。醉意夹杂着伤心，他已经连哭泣的力气都没有了。

光一皱着眉头，一把抱起刚，把他带进宅院。

几个在院子里压腿练功的孩子看到了，围上来。

“刚少爷！”

“咦，刚君怎么喝醉了呀！”

光一问他们：“你们知道他这是怎么了吗？”

孩子们都摇着头，表示不知道。

“傍晚的时候，刚君回家去的那会儿还好好的呢。”松崎说，“是家里发生什么事了吗？”

光一拧着眉，暗自担忧。

“我先带这孩子去房间。你们打点水来，顺便煮一壶热茶。”

孩子们各自领了任务，分头干活。

光一把刚抱回自己的卧房。

很快，辰巳和福田就端来了脸盆和细布巾，越冈和松崎则送来了加了酸梅子的醒酒茶。

光一让孩子们离开，自己拧了细布巾给刚擦身。照顾醉鬼这种事，一回生二回熟。其实刚并不擅长喝酒，也极少喝酒，偏偏仅有的两次醉酒都被光一瞧了个彻底，不得不说也是缘分了。

上一次刚喝醉时，两个少年尚是不熟的朋友。这一回，他们已成了心意相通的情侣。爱恋之人就这样毫无防备地躺在自己面前，即使是光一这样老成持重的少年座长也有些想入非非。

他拿着细布一点点地吸掉刚额头上的汗水，拂去他面上的尘埃。手指轻轻碰到了刚小扇子一样的睫毛，这让刚感觉有些痒，他轻轻“哼~”了一声，转过头去。

细布顺着刚挺直的鼻梁游走，最后停留在他的嘴唇。

刚长着一张小巧可爱的嘴，光一曾同他开玩笑，说他上嘴唇的模样就和富士山一模一样。现在，刚的嘴微微翕张，一呼一吸，吐出带着酒气的灼热气流。

刚这是怎么了呢，光一这样想着，突然发现自己的手指在无意识地轻揉刚的唇。这让他害羞极了，马上缩回了手，但是指尖仍然残留着刚嘴唇的触感，柔软、丰盈。这让光一想到那日黄昏，在玉露屋别院两个人之间的第一个吻。

“刚……”他呢喃着恋人的名字，将那手指点在自己的唇上，傻里傻气地笑了起来。

 

出去倒完水回来，本应躺着安眠的刚却直直坐在那儿，叫光一吓了一跳。

“刚，你怎么起来了？”

刚直愣愣地瞪着光一，仿佛看着他又仿佛看着别处。

“光一，若你惹了事，会连累我，你会怎么做？”他突然问。

“你惹了事？”光一着急起来，“惹了什么事？”

刚摇摇头。

“只是这么一个假设。”

光一狐疑地看着他。

“真的，就只是问问而已。”

刚语气坚定，一副光一不回答就不罢休的模样。

“那……就想办法把事情解决掉呗。”光一犹豫地说。

“若是惹的事情很大呢？”刚继续追问。

“有多大？”

“会死。”

“嘿呀，你这孩子，喝醉了都在想什么呀！”光一只当刚喝醉了，笑着哄他，“哪有这样的事呀！”

“若是有呢？！”刚紧咬不放，“若你犯了大事，会重重连累我，会连累我到死，你会怎么做？”

“若是这样，”光一说，“那我就一个人到外面去，宁愿死了也不要让你知道。”说罢，自己也觉得害羞，目光游移，不敢看刚，“我只希望你好好的。若你因为我出了事，我这辈子都无法原谅自己了！”

“是吗，你是这样想的吗……”刚听了这话，也像被震撼了一样。他望着光一，伸手抚上光一滚烫的面颊，含着泪笑了。

“光一啊，原来你这样爱我吗？”

“废、废话！”光一粗声粗气地答话，以遮掩自己的羞窘。他的鼻尖上沁出了点点汗珠，被刚用衣袖爱怜地擦去。

“那你听好了光一，”刚捧着光一的脸，让他看着自己，“我也这样爱你。”

“唔……”

“唔是什么意思？”

“我、我知道了嘛！”光一面红耳赤，“怎么突然讲这样的话。刚君你果然是醉了。”他不好意思极了，眼睛看向门外，好像下一秒就要破门而逃。

刚识破了他外强中干的伪装。他拽着光一的手腕，一把把他拉到自己身前。这一把抓的力气很大，光一被他拽得跌倒在他膝盖上。好在他反应快，双手撑地，支撑起身体。

“喂！刚！你——”光一抬起头，看见刚的脸，倏然住了口。

“光一，”刚的脸隐没在黑暗中，他的声音却颤抖坚定。

“抱我。”

他说。

 

*******

刚半垂着眼，自上而下俯视光一。  
光一仰头盯着刚，一动不动。  
空气粘稠起来。  
光一本就处在青春健旺、欲望饱满的年纪，根本经不住恋人的半点撩拨。他看着刚，喉结上下滑动，显然已经动情。但他未经人事，猛然面对这样的邀请，实在手足无措。  
刚看出了光一的犹豫和忐忑。他叹息一声，面对光一跪坐起来。他解开自己的腰带，剥下自己的内衫，露出自己青涩赤裸的身体。  
夜风透过窗棂涌进屋内，拂过刚的全身，让他的皮肤表层凝结起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“抱我，光一。”刚再次命令。  
这一次，光一不再犹豫。  
他一把抱住刚，把他扑倒在地，热烈的亲吻雨点般落下。  
情欲的星火瞬间燎原。

光一把刚压在地上，啃咬亲吻。两人身体死死交缠，没有半点缝隙。  
两个半大孩子，尚未学会情色世界中那些纷繁复杂的花样，只会凭借本能，用嘴、用手丈量探索着彼此的身躯。  
皮肤因抚摸而战栗，身躯因激动而颤抖。  
光一被欲望折磨着，大口大口地喘着气。剧烈的运动让衣物、腰带缠扎在一块儿，有的地方勒紧有的地方又松开。他漂亮健美的身体被浴衣紧紧束缚着，无法逃脱。越是挣扎，角带和浴衣卷成的衣绳越是勒进皮肉。光一急得满头大汗，最后只得拉着刚跪起来，低下头，用脸急急磨蹭刚的，在他耳边哀哀地撒娇。  
“刚，刚，拜托你，帮帮我！”  
刚顺从地弯下腰，帮光一整理扭成一团的腰带和浴衣。迷蒙月光下，他赤裸的脊背如白玉一般莹润洁净。  
光一看得入迷，魔似的摩挲着刚的背脊，留恋地爱抚着他纤细的肩胛骨。  
刚被他摸得手脚发软，手搭在角带上上上下下地拉扯，磨蹭许久才解开了那简单的贝口结。腰带落在地上，发出轻微的窸窣声。束缚着光一身体的浴衣彻底散开，一头年轻的野兽被刚亲手释放了出来。

十五岁的少年，对情事知之甚少，行事全凭一股冲劲与本能。  
光一舔咬着刚左肩上的黑痣，一手紧紧箍着刚的腰，另一只手抚弄着刚的性器。  
刚被他折腾得小声呜咽、浑身发抖。他也曾自慰，本以为情欲之感不过如此。但谁料得到，被恋人抚弄性器的感觉竟是如此敏感新奇，仿佛一个新的世界被全然唤醒。身体内部的酥麻与瘙痒汇成巨大的溪流下行，这让刚欲火难耐，偏生始作俑者一把握住他的龟头，抵着铃口阻止高潮的来临。  
“光、光一……让我射……”  
“不行，不行啊，刚，”光一的眼睛被欲望烧得通红，“你也摸摸我，我们一起……”  
“我、我难受啊……光一……阿光……”  
“阿刚，阿刚，乖，你摸摸我……”  
光一拉着刚的手让他抚摸自己早就肿胀的性器。刚羞得全身通红，他甚至不敢张开眼睛，但是双手温柔而顺从地撸动起来，连阴囊都没有拉下。  
对于光一和刚这样初尝情欲的少年，只要体会着恋人对自己的爱抚就已足够催情。  
欲望的潮水高涨，那种濒临解脱的感觉再次出现了。光一拉着刚的手，将两人的性器放在一起撸动。  
刚将头埋进光一的颈弯，咬着他的肩膀，皱着眉头忍耐。  
高潮来临的那一刻，世界变成纯白一片，寂静无声。  
刚在光一怀中痛哭出声。

释放一切的快感散去之后，随后涌上来的便是无尽虚空。  
刚紧贴身侧温热柔软的身体，让光一第一次在释放之后感觉到一种完满。他转过身，把哭泣的刚搂进怀里。  
“不要怕，不要怕……刚，我在呢……”  
他不知道刚为什么哭，但他可以感受到，这哭声中饱含痛苦。他的恋人在他不知道的地方受了伤，伤口很深，还在流血。可是他不知道刚受伤的原因，想安慰都无从下手。  
这让光一十分沮丧。  
“刚，发生什么事了？到底发生什么了呀？”  
“光一，”刚哭着说，“这个世界……是假的啊……”  
他将头枕在恋人胸口，倾听他剧烈的心跳。  
“这个世界是假的。”  
泪珠大颗大颗涌出来，濡湿了光一的胸膛。  
“所以，你是真的吗，光一？”  
“我们的爱，是真的吗，光一？”  
光一抬起刚的下巴，望进他的眼眸。刚平日里清澈明净的眸子，此时却浸润着巨大的悲伤。这扎痛了光一的心。他不知道发生了什么让刚这样心碎，只能笨拙地亲吻刚的眼睛，吮干他的泪水。  
“我当然是真的呀！刚，你看看，我就在这儿。你摸摸我，我的身子，我的手……”  
光一拉着刚的手，抚上自己脸颊。  
然而，刚闭上了眼睛。  
他不相信，光一苦涩地想。  
于是，光一低下头去，更加强势而热切地亲吻刚。  
舌头顶开牙关，长驱直入，肆意侵占刚口腔内的每一寸肌肤。然后湿吻下行，啃咬刚的喉结，将他樱色的乳首挑逗至绯红挺立。再往下是平坦的腹部，光一喜爱刚弧度优美的腰线。他摩挲着刚的腰，感受恋人的小腹因动情而绷紧。他用舌头舔舐刚圆圆的肚脐，用牙轻咬拉扯刚天然卷的腹毛。  
“光、光、光一，你……哈啊……”刚开始发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。  
光一继续抚摸刚的腿。刚的腿劲瘦纤细，小腿腿毛很长，但是脚踝却像象牙雕刻的一般光洁精巧。刚在左脚踝上栓了根红绳，绑着光一送他的镂空小铃铛。光一扣着他的脚踝亲吻，铃铛随着他的动作发出响动，奏出淫糜的乐曲。  
他掰开刚的大腿，注视着恋人全身最性感最脆弱的所在。黑色的耻毛粘着刚才射出的精水，一溜儿一溜儿湿哒哒的。刚的性器倒卧其中，已经轻微勃起。  
“光一，你、你要干什么……别看……你、你别看……”  
光一的目光灼热又放肆。  
他拉开刚试图遮挡耻部的双手，叫它们扳住曲起的膝盖。  
刚被他看得全身酥麻、羞耻难耐。  
“光一……”他喘着粗气呼唤恋人的名字，眼角眉梢都被欲望点染得绯红。  
光一弓下身子，亲吻吮吸着他的大腿根，留下一个一个鲜艳的印记。  
“刚，”他说，“我没法证明，但我能带你体会。”  
“真实的我和真实的爱。”  
“就在此时，就在此地。”  
他伏下身去，将刚的性器含入口中。  
“啊啊啊啊——光一——”  
刚几乎是在感受到的一瞬间便全身颤栗，尖叫颤抖。为了不影响到浪速屋里的其他人，他不得不死死咬住自己的小手指，把尖叫和呻吟压回喉咙。灼热湿滑的口腔触感太过刺激，刚再也没有办法分心，所有的烦恼、忧愁、悲伤、恐惧都被狂涌而至的快感冲刷得一干二净。世界消失了，或者说，世界只存在于光一的口中。  
当光一用舌头灵巧地吮舔他的龟头的时候，刚再也忍耐不住，全身抽搐着射精了。  
白色的精液一半射在光一脸上，另一半射在他嘴里。光一没有防备，呛了半天。精液的味道可不好受，但因为是刚的东西，所以咽下去也没有关系。  
“刚，”光一喘着气，坐到刚身侧，抚着他的脸，耐心等恋人的身心再次平静下来。  
“你看，我就在这里。”  
刚愣愣地看着他，伸出手，沿着光一的手臂往上摸到肩膀，然后攀着他的肩坐起来，团着身子窝进恋人怀里。  
光一大汗淋漓，整个人仿佛水里捞出来一样，又撩人又性感。  
刚把他滴着汗水的头发全部向后拢去，露出恋人精致漂亮的眉眼。  
光一的瞳仁特别黑大，专注看着一个人的时候，有一种被他深切爱着的感觉。刚借着月光看了又看，只在光一眼中看见了自己的倒影。  
“不，还不够，光一。”  
他突然笑了，一边呢喃，一边细碎地亲吻光一的鼻子嘴巴。然后伸出食指，从光一面部刮下一指白浊。他将手指放进嘴里，舔甘草糖一样用舌头玩弄手指。  
“再带我去，那个白色的世界。”  
光一被刺激得口干舌燥，抱着刚腰的手指在他的皮肤上卡出红痕。  
“……疯了……”他低声自语，“刚你真是疯了……”  
“是啊，我疯了……”  
刚看着光一，眼睛湿润润的，倒映着光，像破碎的星星。  
“你害怕么？”  
回应他的是光一撕咬一般凶狠的亲吻。  
刚搂着光一脖颈，拉着他倒下。他用大腿夹住光一灼热坚硬的性器，温柔地摩擦。  
光一压抑地吼了一声，叼着他的锁骨，自然而然地抽动起来。

这个世界是假的。  
刚躺在榻榻米上，搂着光一的脑袋，望着月光投射在天花板上的摇曳竹影。  
但光一是真的。  
他感受到光一火热的性器在腿间耸动，自己的性器抵在两人交叠的腹部，渐渐又有抬头之势。  
光一咬着他的锁骨，很痛，应该破了皮，说不定还流了血，大概会留下牙印。  
不过没关系，刚想，他喜欢这样。  
疼痛让人清醒，疼痛让人觉知到自我的存在。  
更何况，这疼痛是光一赋予的。  
而光一，是这虚伪世界里的唯一真实。

当高潮再一次降临的时候，刚无法抑制地流下了泪水。  
人生艰难，世路多歧。  
从今以后，他必须为了想要守护的东西与这个冷酷世界战斗。  
所以，在月亮沉落之前，就这样纵情地欢爱吧。  
同光一去到只有他们两个人能去的白色世界，抵死缠绵到时间的尽头。

“我爱你……”

*******

 

醒来的时候，日光已经穿庭入户，在地上照出一格一格闪耀的光斑。

光一躺在他身侧，睡颜天真如同婴孩。

刚推开光一搂着自己的手臂，坐起来。房间里凌乱得不成样子，衣服腰带散了一地，褥子毯子拧成一团，上头粘着各种痕迹……

昨夜的记忆回笼，刚面红耳赤，不忍细思。

他赶紧爬起来，打开光一放在角落里的衣箱，看见上次自己醉酒时留在这里的衣服，都已经被光一洗净叠好。他犹豫了一下，拿出来，轻手轻脚地走出门去洗漱。

从浴室收拾干净出来，正好看见辰巳赤脚冲进院子。看他那架势，好像是直奔光一卧室去的。那卧室现在如何能见人？刚连忙叫停了那孩子。

“辰巳！你干嘛呢？”

“啊，早上好啊刚少爷！”辰巳快活地向他招手。

“你去找光一？”

“是呀！”

“光一还在睡呢。”

“座长今日起得这样晚？”辰巳有些不可思议，“我这儿可有一个天大的好消息要告诉他呀！”

“什么好消息？你先同我说说罢！”

“告诉您也没关系！”辰巳笑了，“锦织先生托我给座长带口信，说他打听到城外雪照寺有一位芦屋籍的比丘尼，同座长长得有些相似。他叫座长有时间了去看看，说不定是阿惠姐姐！”

“是吗，这的确是一个天大的好消息呀。”刚浅浅笑了。

辰巳见他眉间郁色浓重，有些好奇。

“刚少爷，您怎么了？”

“没怎么，”刚摸摸辰巳脑袋，“你们座长这些天也辛苦，难得睡个懒觉，你等他自然醒了再和他说。”

辰巳摸摸脑袋，点点头。

“我也有个口信，等下你一并带给他。”

刚沉默了一会儿，开口说道。

“你……同光一说，我接下去几天，要跟着阿珠师傅去趟乡下，大概要好些天才能回来。近期就让他不要往玉露屋别院那边去了。”

“好的，我记下了。您放心，一定传达到！”辰巳拍拍胸膛，打了包票。

“那真是多谢啦！”刚强忍住眼中泪水，又对辰巳叮嘱道，“你平日盯紧一些光一，叫他按时吃饭，不要挑食。赚钱辛苦，也要劳逸结合……”

辰巳又慌张又惊讶。

“刚少爷，您怎么了？”

“我没事，”刚用袖子按了按眼睛，“我只是，要走啦！”

辰巳愣愣地看着他。

“您常来呀！随时，就跟自己家一样呀！”

刚笑了，再次摸摸辰巳的脑袋。

“辰巳，你是一个好孩子。”

 

 

快要走到巷口的时候，刚听见辰巳扯着嗓子唤他。

“刚少爷——”

刚回过头，见这孩子趴在篱笆上探出一个小小的脑袋。

“座长肯定要问我——您什么时候回来呀——”

刚没有答话，只是冲他笑着挥挥手，然后头也不回地离开了巷口。

 

光一，我的心情和你一样。

若是我出了什么事，那我宁愿死了也不要让你知道。


End file.
